


tell me it's over

by gingerminded



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Torture, V is Not Part of Vergil, Violence, v tortures dante and kinda has all the pleasure from it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: — Пацан, тебе лучше сделать так, чтобы я никогда не выбрался, — Данте еле слышно рычит и напрягает живот, когда Ви делает очередной надрез, — Потому что вам хана.





	tell me it's over

Данте много должен был понять, наверное. Почему небо голубое, что причина, что следствие: качающиеся деревья или ветер, ещё много разных вопросов. Основной, конечно, — это «какого хуя», когда на входе в агентство в шею залетают три дротика и его после этого самого вопроса вырубает.

Данте много должен был понять.

Данте приходит в себя из-за разряда тока по всему телу, кричит и нихера не понимает: демонической формы — нет, меча — Данте пытается несколько раз — тоже. Он слышит где-то сбоку «очнулся на шестнадцати, дожимайте постепенно до пятидесяти и пойдём дальше», но даже обернуться не успевает.

Ток пускают интервалами, сбавляя напряжение на пару секунд и сразу же выдавая больший вольтаж, чем предыдущий.

Данте не уверен, что чувствует руки, Данте знает, что кроме боли не чувствует ничего.

Его трясёт, он пытается ударами головы об поверхность стола хоть как-то перебить ощущения по всему телу, но, разумеется, безуспешно, потому что даже губы он прокусывает до крови, а на месте, где металл касается тела, кожу уже прожгло и жжёт дальше.

Данте слышит восторженное «уже восемьдесят два, Ви» перед тем, как вырубается снова.

Данте просыпается второй раз после пощёчины — явно не первой — и видит перед собой человека в белом, с огромными красными пятнами, халате. В его внешности можно зацепиться за многое: и массивные кольца, и татуировки, которые с кистей уходят под рукава, и трость, — но Данте замечает только взгляд и громко выдыхает. Мальчик не старше Неро, мальчик кажется довольно хрупким. Мальчик смотрит так, будто он сейчас начнёт рассказывать, что им задали в университете, улыбнётся и… пустит пулю в лоб. И продолжит рассказывать, что в столовой давали морс.

— Здравствуйте, Данте, — он правда улыбается, но ствола Данте нигде не видит, зато видит стол с огромным количеством скальпелей и ножей, — Благодарю вас за сотрудничество.

Данте с хрустом разминает шею и пытается снова призвать меч. Ничего.

— Как вы знаете, и я уверен, что знаете, наши спецвойска не справляются с тем, что вы притаскиваете из так называемого ада, — мальчик покачивает тростью взад-вперёд и беспрерывно смотрит на Данте, — поэтому верхние ребята решили, что вы будете готовы нам помочь с разработкой суперсолдат.

Данте всё ещё молчит, громко сглатывает — в горле сухо и мерзко — и пытается хоть как-то размять затёкшую спину, но, будучи прикованным к отвратительной жёсткой кровати, это проблематично.

— Ах да. Ви, — он показывает на себя рукой и чуть заметно кланяется, — и я надеюсь, что вы понимаете наше состояние. И что страна не может постоянно полагаться только на вас в каком-то случайном городе.

Данте… Если честно, то Данте всё ещё не понимает, почему ему пустили сто киловольт по телу. Данте пытается заговорить, но попытка заканчивается хрипом и громким кашлем.

— Сладкий, — во второй раз получается. — Можно короче, пожалуйста, что за хуйня происходит и куда вы дели моё оружие? Пистолеты — снова кашляет — не прощу.

Ви хмыкает, наклоняет голову чуть вбок и снова улыбается.

— Данте, нам некуда спешить, вы тут надолго, — Ви отходит к столу и начинает мыть руки, — Мне надо узнать о том, как вы функционируете, всё-всё-всё.

— Пределы вашей регенерации, — Ви подцепляет тонкими пальцами нож.

— Болевые пороги, — Ви медленно подходит к Данте и с сумасшедшим восхищением снова осматривает его с ног до головы.

— Слабости, — Ви ведёт холодным ножом по торсу Данте, оставляя глубокий порез, и щёлкает секундомером, наблюдая, как через пару секунд он начинает затягиваться.

Данте даже не морщится, Данте, наверное, такое даже не чувствует уже.

Данте ужасно противно быть какой-то лабораторной крысой, но тело сейчас такое отвратительно слабое, что даже вырваться не получается. Ви, разумеется, не может пропустить его рывки.

— Вам нравится? — Ви делает ещё несколько надрезов и продолжает замеры. — Моя сыворотка восхитительная, подавляет все ваши демонические силы.

— Пацан, тебе лучше сделать так, чтобы я никогда не выбрался, — Данте еле слышно рычит и напрягает живот, когда Ви делает очередной надрез, — Потому что вам хана.

Ви останавливается на половине пути и восторженно жмурится.

— Вас ждёт нечто восхитительное, Данте.

Надрезы становятся длиннее и глубже, Данте морщится и чуть дёргается, но больше ничего не говорит. Бывало и хуже. Намного хуже.

Когда Ви наклоняется над его ногой и поддевает ножом надрез около стопы, Данте всё ещё молчит. Когда чувствует холодные руки и свою тёплую кровь, Данте всё ещё молчит под тихое «какая же красота» от Ви. Когда он начинает Данте заживо свежевать, Данте всё ещё хочет молчать, но когда с тебя снимают кожу это… сложновато. Когда Ви почти заканчивает с ногой и доходит от ступы до торса, он замечает, что пошла регенерация, вскакивает и, подхватывая трость, кружится по комнате.

— Данте, Да-а-а-а-а-анте, — тянет Ви, снова улыбаясь и хватая его за лицо кровавыми руками, — Это восхитительно.

Ви, разумеется, получает очень злой взгляд, резкое движение головы и плевок себе в лицо.

Ви проводит по щеке всё той же кровавой рукой и облизывается, и… Да, Данте жутко. Кто там сказал, что самые страшные монстры — это люди? Наверняка, кто-то очень умный.

В целом, Данте абсолютно плевать и на полный стол скальпелей, и на то, что Ви с воодушевлением продолжает резать его ногу слой за слоем, пока не доходит до кости — неприятно, больно до одури, но, пока он живой, плевать.

— Твоё начальство знает, что ты, — Данте срывается на выдох, когда Ви вместо того, чтобы нож отложить, решает воткнуть его Данте в живот, — что ты психопат, мальчик?

— А вы думаете, что кто-то нормальный, — Ви трясущейся рукой проводит по белой поверхности кости и что-то шепчет, Данте разобрать не может, — пошёл бы сюда работать?

«Резонно», — успевает подумать Данте до того, как снова откашливается и чувствует в горле кровь.

«Кто бы сомневался», — думает он следом, когда Ви берёт со стола тяжёлый молоток.

— Ой, да пошёл ты, — сквозь сжатые зубы хрипит Данте, когда Ви ударяет первый раз.

Ви смеётся, бьёт ещё раз, потом третий, четвёртый, радуется будто собака, прождавшая хозяина на пороге с самого утра, хвоста виляющего разве что не хватает.

— Красиво, так красиво, Данте. — Ви захлёбывается происходящим, бьёт, трогает, гладит и снова бьёт. — Так хорошо.

Данте снова сжимает и разжимает кулаки, пытается. Безрезультатно.

Данте не знает сколько времени проходит, у него раскрошены кости в обеих ногах, у него перерезано горло, которое медленно затягивается, пока он захлёбывается, а Ви опять наблюдает. Ви наблюдает, Ви записывает, что огонь, ожидаемо, не берёт, а клеймо сходит уже через семь секунд, и что жидкий азот восхитительно замедляет регенерацию — это первый раз, когда Данте правда кричит, а Ви почти плачет от счастья.

Ви ненормальный, Ви лелеет каждый порез, Ви смакует каждый сломанный палец или каждый отрезанный и с упоением наблюдает за тем, как Данте кривится.

Ви ненормальный, Ви несколько раз на эмоциях целует Данте: только что распотрошив его, пустив ему пулю в лоб, а потом две, а потом три — целует, шепчет о том, какой Данте восхитительный и вытирает кровь с губ грязным рукавом халата.  
Ви его целует и получает каждый раз лбом от Данте по носу, и целует ещё раз.

Данте не знает, сколько дней проходит — и проходит ли хоть один. Для Данте ночь — это выключенный свет в лаборатории и пара часов до того, как Ви снова придёт и будет брать кровь на анализы, и что-то ему вкалывать, и записывать, и снова вздыхать и мягко проводить холодными пальцами по самым тяжёлым ранам, которые затягиваются до сих пор.

Данте, наверное, ещё не поехал крышей потому, что правда всегда было ещё хуже.

Данте уже не верит себе, когда снова в одиночестве пытается, отмахивается от назойливого «а я вот сильный» Верджиловским голосом у себя в голове и чувствует, что по левой руке — на правой кисть ещё не отросла — прошёл жар и на двух пальцах сформировались когти.

Данте не верит себе, но мысленно говорит «прости, мальчик, целуй скальпели».

Данте не верит себе, но впервые за прошедшее время искренне улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> ficbook: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> twitter: [@gingerminded](https://twitter.com/gingerminded)


End file.
